


taking in the scenery

by doubt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, its cute, rain puddles !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i'm not complaining that it's raining, i'm just saying that i'd like it a lot more than you'd think</i>
  <br/>
  <i>if the sun would come out and sing with me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking in the scenery

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

"josh!" tyler giggles as the other man runs straight through a rain puddle. "stop it, you're getting your shoes wet!"

"who  _cares_ ," josh responds, kicking the water at tyler, who shields his upper body in vain as the water gets on his jeans. he laughs along with tyler, putting up his blue umbrella and handing it to the soaked-hair brunette.

"come here, you dope," tyler ushers, and josh shakes his head, preferring to stand in the rain. he twirls and closes his eyes and tyler sits down on the steps leading to their apartment building before remembering that it's fucking wet. his ass is wet now. josh stops twirling and runs over to pull him back down, and tyler nearly screeches. " _josh_! these are my good jeans, you're getting them all we-et..."

"go inside, then, if you don't like it." tyler narrows his eyes and tugs josh along with him; they both stain the foyer of the apartment building with their wet shoes and josh's hair dye is almost running blue on his neck and cheeks. tyler pulls his body to him and kisses his mouth gently, shivering at how cold josh is.

"come  _on_. upstairs."

 

josh is lying on his stomach on the rug in their living area, space heater only inches away from his drying form. tyler bounces his knees in his lounge chair, sipping periodically at some hot drink - he didn't specify exactly what it was. he's changed into grey sweats and is shirtless, and josh went for pretty much the same thing. his soaked jeans are in the dryer downstairs, and he dreads leaving the apartment to grab them along with the rest of his laundry in fifteen minutes because josh's back is so nice to look at.

"i love you," he says, and josh turns his head, eyes squinting; he's almost asleep, but he's not complaining.

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ✿◕ ‿ ◕❀  
> ok so the 2 or 3 separate serial killer aus ive totally been working on for the last three mons r comin along nicely so expect those soon mayb


End file.
